You
by Viselle
Summary: Pernahkah kau menganggapku ada? Menganggapku sebagai bagian hidupmu, bukan sekedar pendengar keluh-kesahmu, bukan sekedar penonton kisah hidupmu?


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**You**

by

**Ann**

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo (Saya sudah berusaha menguranginya tapi sepertinya tetap ada), Gaje (Silahkan anda berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol '**Back**' atau '**Close**'

dan

Selamat membaca!

...

_Pernahkah kau menganggapku ada? Menganggapku sebagai bagian hidupmu, bukan sekedar pendengar keluh-kesahmu, bukan sekedar penonton kisah hidupmu?_

...

"Yuzu meninggal," suara di ujung telepon terdengar lesu.

Dadaku serasa diremas-remas. Akhirnya gadis itu pergi, rupanya dia tak sanggup lagi melawan penyakitnya.

"Apa kau akan pulang?" Suaraku bergetar menahan tangis yang menyesakkan dadaku.

Hening. Tak ada suara yang menjawabku.

"Mau kutemani?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Kau baik sekali" dia berbisik pelan.

"Aku ke apartemenmu sekarang, setelah itu kita sama-sama ke Karakura."

"Hn." Hanya gumaman tak jelas itu yang kudapatkan lalu bunyi "Tut! Tut!" tanda sambungan telepon sudah ditutup.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengeluarkan tasku dari lemari. Dalam tas itu sudah kupersiapkan pakaian ganti dan perlengkapan lainnya sebagai persiapan jika sewaktu-waktu aku mendadak harus melakukan pekerjaan di luar kota. Setelah mengecek semua jendela dan pintu di apartemen, juga keran air dan gas aku bergegas menuju tempat parkir, masuk ke mobilku dan segera melaju membelah jalan yang licin sehabis hujan.

...

Aku mengetuk pintu bernomor 306 itu. Pintu terbuka seketika. Di balik pintu, sosok kurus itu terlihat berantakan. Jika mengingat sosoknya yang pertama kali kukenal lima tahun lalu, sosoknya yang sekarang teramat menyedihkan. Sosoknya yang dahulu tinggi dan tegap, bukannya kurus kering bagai tulang berbalut kulit. Dia yang dahulu suka tersenyum, mata madunya memancarkan semangat dan gairah hidup, tapi kini senyum jauh dari bibirnya, dan matanya memancarkan sorot putus asa. Dia bukan lagi orang yang kukenal, dia bukanlah Kurosaki Ichigo yang membuat dadaku berdebar saat melihatnya. Dia yang sekarang, membuat hatiku teriris saat melihatnya.

Aku mengerti alasan perubahan drastis dalm dirinya. Kehilangan anggota keluarga yang dicintai satu persatu di waktu yang berdekatan tentunya bisa menghancurkan seseorang, bahkan dia yang dulu kukira sekuat batu karang. Yang tak kumengerti adalah mengapa dia tak mencoba bangkit. Dia membiarkan dirinya terpuruk dan terus terpuruk. Dia...

"Kau mau masuk atau tidak, Rukia?" suaranya serak saat berbicara. "Di luar dingin," tambahnya seraya menarikku masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Aku disambut asbak-asbak penuh puntung rokok di mana-mana. Baju-baju kotor dan bantal berserakan, bahkan handuk terlihat bertengger di atas televisi. Aku ingin menegurnya tapi urung karena tahu hal itu akan sia-sia. Apartemennya seberantakan hidupnya. Berkali-kali aku menasihati diriku sendiri untuk menjauh darinya tapi akhirnya aku kembali lagi dan lagi. Datang padanya, mendengar ceritanya, meskipun dalam drama hidupnya aku hanya dijadikan penonton, pendengar setia.

Aku merapikan sofa dari pakaian-pakaian kotor dan puntung rokok, dalam hati bersyukur untuk saat ini ia sudah menjauh dari minuman beralkohol dan narkoba. Setelah menyingkirkan semua itu aku duduk di sofa yang tak lagi empuk itu, dan ia mengikuti gerakku, duduk bersila di sampingku, tapi tak kunjung membuka percakapan.

"Kapan kita berangkat?" tanyaku akhirnya memecah kesunyian.

Tak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi pematik api yang diikuti asap kecil dari rokoknya.

"Kalau merokok terus, kau akan segera pindah ke dunia lain."

Dia tertawa mendengar ucapanku, tawa yang dipaksakan, tawa yang mengandung perasaan lain.

"Itu lebih baik, bukan? Aku hidup pun sudah tak ada artinya?"

Aku menepuk tangannya. "Jangan bicara sembarangan!" tegurku.

"Apa yang salah? Aku memang tak berguna, Rukia." Pandangan matanya membuatku ingin menangis. "Aku membunuh keluargaku satu persatu, ibuku, ayahku, Karin, lalu sekarang Yuzu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkan dirimu untuk semua itu? Kau tidak membunuh siapapun, Ichigo. Tak seorang pun." Kugenggam tangannya erat, berharap bisa mengurangi kesedihannya walau sedikit. "Ibumu meninggal karena sakit, beliau mengidap leukemia−kangker darah−" Mengungkap semua ini seakan aku membuka luka lamanya tapi aku ingin membuka matanya, dia tak boleh merasa bersalah atas suatu hal yang bukan kesalahannya. "Ayahmu meninggal karena kecelakaan, beliau mengantuk saat mengemudi dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Kau sama sekali tak terkait dalam kecelakaan itu. Dan Karin..." aku menggigit bibir, selalu berat bila mengingat kematian gadis itu, bahkan seringkali aku menolak untuk mengingatnya.

"Karin meninggal karena dipukuli teman-teman sekelasnya." Suara itu terdengar jauh meski yang berbicara duduk tepat di sampingku. "Lalu Yuzu, dia juga meninggal karena penyakit yang sama dengan ibuku."

Aku menelan ludah. Menunduk dalam. Tak bisa kubayangkan kehilangan yang dia rasakan.

"Aku tak sadar jika ibuku sakit," dia bersuara lagi. "Aku terlalu sibuk membangun karirku hingga tak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi padanya. Padahal dia semakin kurus, wajahnya selalu pucat, ibuku sakit tapi aku tak peduli. Bahkan aku tak ada di sisinya saat ibu menghembuskan napas terakhir." Terdengar helaan napas panjang sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa kau tahu, Rukia?" Dia menoleh padaku seolah meminta jawaban dari pertanyaan ambigunya. Akhirnya aku menggeleng karena merasa ia tak akan melanjutkan kata-katanya jika aku tak bereaksi.

"Di hari kecelakaan itu aku berkelahi."

Aku tahu yang dia maksud hari kecelakaan adalah hari kecelakaan mobil menimpa ayahnya.

"Aku ikut tawuran dan ditahan di kantor polisi. Ayahku meninggal dalam perjalanan ke kantor polisi."

Aku tercengang. Sebelum malam ini, aku tak tahu tentang semua itu.

"Karin..." Bisikan itu sarat rindu yang menyengat. "Hari itu... Hari dimana adikku dipukuli hingga meregang nyawa. Hari itu aku sedang ikut pesta narkoba." Dia tertawa keras dan parau. "Aku membunuh mereka, Rukia. Tidak secara langsung memang, tapi aku lah penyebab kematian mereka."

"Ichigo..."

"Dan sekarang Yuzu. Dia satu-satunya yang kupunya, satu-satunya alasanku hidup. Tapi sekarang dia sudah pergi. Mereka semua pergi..." Ichigo terdengar begitu putus asa, keputusasaan yang meremas dadaku.

Dia menoleh padaku lagi, sorot matanya begitu redup, gelap, kesedihan menguasainya. Lalu detik berikutnya dia mematikan rokoknya, yang sedari tadi hanya dibiarkan menyala tanpa dihisapnya dan merengkuh tubuhku ke dalam dekapannya.

Tangisnya meledak.

Tak pernah kudengar dia menangis sekencang ini. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Aku tak bisa menghiburnya, hanya mengelus bahunya, berharap sentuhan itu bisa menjadi penghiburan kecil baginya.

"Hanya kau yang mau mendengarku. Hanya kau, Rukia," ucapnya. Kalimat yang diucapkannya di sela isak tangis, bisikan yang begitu lirih. Aku selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik. Untukmu selalu akan begitu

...

Dua minggu berlalu sejak hari itu. Sejak kami mengantarkan Yuzu ke peristirahatan terakhirnya. Sejak hari itu tak ada kabar darinya. Dia menghilang entah ke mana. Lalu hari ini tiba-tiba saja dia muncul di depanku.

"Yo, Rukia."

Senyumku mengembang begitu melihatnya. "Kau sudah kembali."

"Ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan padamu," bisiknya di telingaku.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, sedikit heran karena dia kelihatan segar dan ceria hari ini. Lalu aku menangkap bayangan itu. Seorang gadis berdiri di sampingnya dan jemari mereka bertautan.

"Kenalkan ini Inoue."

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas. Aku menangkap kilatan cemburu di mata gadis berambut karamel itu. "Kurosaki-kun selalu bercerita tentangmu."

"Semoga dia menceritakan hal-hal yang baik," ujarku.

"Selalu yang baik-baik, ya kan?" ujar Ichigo.

Mereka saling menatap dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Aku terdiam. Rasanya ingin kumuntahkan seluruh isi perutku ke wajah mereka yang terlihat bahagia itu.

"Sebantar, Inoue," ucap Ichigo. Dia melepas tangan Inoue lalu menarik tanganku menjauhi kekasih barunya. "Bagaimana? Cantik?"

"Kali ini apa?" tanggapku datar. Secantik apapun gadis itu di mataku dia terlihat seperti Medusa.

"Dia model, kalau tidak salah itu yang dia katakan padaku," jawabnya ragu.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Kalau tidak salah, heh?" Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kali ini untuk berapa lama?"

"Entahlah," jawabnya. "Sampai dia menyerah dan meninggalkanku, mungkin."

"Apa kau tak lelah selalu ditinggalkan?"

Sinar matanya meredup, aku tahu aku sudah salah mengeluarkan pertanyaan. "Maaf~"

"Aku selalu memilikimu."

Kata-katanya membuatku tercengang. "Kau akan selalu ada untukku, kan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tak perlu kuberikan jawaban, sebab jawabannya sudah jelas dan pasti. Hanya ada satu, aku akan selalu ada untuknya.

...

_Beberapa hari kemudian :_

Aku duduk di sofa apatemenku, mengistirahatkan tubuh setelah seharian penat bekerja. Suara televisi yang entah sedang menayangkan acara apa menemaniku. Saat aku hampir jatuh tertidur, ponselku berdering nyaring, dengan setengah mengantuk kuraih ponsel dari atas meja, aku melihat nama Ichigo tertera di layar ponselku. Segera kujawab panggilan itu dengan antusias.

"Bisa ke sini?" Suaranya langsung terdengar. "Aku melayang."

"Hah?" Rasa khawatir langsung menyergapku.

"Aku ingin melihatmu."

Aku segera meraih kunci mobil dan meninggalkan apartemenku.

Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh, tak peduli jika besok aku akan menerima surat tilang. Perasaanku dicekam rasa khawatir. Pikiranku berusaha meredam pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalaku. Berusaha meredam panik yang mulai merajaiku.

Sesampainya aku di pintu apartemen Ichigo, aku mengetuk pintu−lebih tepatnya menggedor. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Maka dengan lancang kubuka pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci itu.

Di sanalah dia, terkulai lemas di atas sofa. Terdapat pecahan kaca di sekitarnya serta sebuah botol yang setelah kuperhatikan lebih dekat adalah alat hisap sabu. Di tangannya beberapa sayatan mengucurkan cairan berwarna merah pekat.

"Kau datang," ucapnya lemah. "Kau benar-benar datang..." tangannya terangkat untuk meraihku, namun terkulai sebelum bisa menggapaiku.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sambil terisak, kuhubungi pihak rumah sakit untuk mengirim ambulans, yang untungnya datang lima menit kemudian. Ichigo dibawa ke ambulans dan aku ikut masuk bersamanya.

...

Keesokan harinya aku duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia masih terkulai lemas. Alat bantu pernapasan menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Jarum infus masih menempel di pergelangan tangannya. "Sejak kapan kau pakai narkoba lagi? Bukankah kau bilang kau sudah berhenti?" Aku tak peduli jika dia tak dapat mendengarku.

Amarahku meluap hingga ke ubun-ubun. Aku menggertakkan gigi, berusaha menguasai perasaan. Tak dapat kucegah, mataku terasa panas. Kutahan tangis sebisa mungkin. "Pembohong!"

Dia tak menjawab. Hanya diam.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kau tahu, Ichigo."

Aku menghela napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan.

"Ada seorang gadis. Dia di besarkan di sebuah panti asuhan. Selama bertahun-tahun dia menunggu ada sepasang suami istri yang baik hati, yang mau mengadopsinya, tapi tak satu pun yang datang untuk membawanya pergi. Lalu gadis itu memutuskan untuk berhenti berharap. Dia melupakan impian mendapatkan keluarga angkat. Gantinya, dia berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan beasiswa hingga lulus kuliah, dan dia berhasil. Usaha kerasnya membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan, kini dia sudah bekerja sebagai seorang akuntan di sebuah badan keuangan. Dia menata hidupnya dengan baik, merencanakan masa depannya dengan matang, dan segalanya berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Dia tak pernah tertarik pada hal-hal di luar cita-citanya, termasuk cinta. Gadis itu tumbuh menjadi wanita yang dingin dan kaku." Aku menghela napas, suaraku terdengar serak.

"Tapi, semua berubah, ketika seorang pria, seorang fotografer yang penuh luka dan kesepian, datang ke dalam hidupnya." Ichigo masih nyaman berbaring di balik selimut hangatnya.

"Si gadis jatuh cinta pada si fotografer. Berusaha menjadi teman yang baik, pendengar yang baik, penonton yang tak pernah menuntut. Semua dia lakukan seperti anjing yang setia pada tuannya, padahal sang tuan tak memberikan apa-apa, tak ada balas untuk kesetiaannya. Gadis itu begitu bodoh, teramat sangat bodoh. Berpura-pura kuat menghadapi semuanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan cinta di balik sikapnya yang kaku."

Air mataku mengucur.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa gadis itu?"

Jemariku menyentuh tangannya.

"Gadis itu adalah yang hanya dengan satu kalimat darimu, langsung melesat ke apartemenmu tanpa peduli seberapa lelahnya dia. Gadis itu adalah yang tergopoh-gopoh membawamu ke dalam ambulans. Tapi kau tak menyadarinya, kan?" Suaraku naik-turun, sama seperti perasaanku saat ini. Kugenggam erat jemarinya dan suaraku bergetar saat menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aku terisak.

"Aku selalu siap untuk berbagai kemungkinan, Ichigo. Kupikir begitu, tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku tidak siap kehilanganmu."

Bibirnya tak kunjung memberiku jawaban. Mata pria itu masih tertutup, namun bulir air mata perlahan bergulir keluar dari sudut matanya.

Aku menarik napas lega. Kuusap air mataku dengan tanganku yang bebas.

"Kurasa kau mendengarku, Ichigo. Kuharap kau mendengarku. Biarkan aku terlibat dalam hidupmu, bukan sebagai pendengar, bukan sebagai penonton. Biarkan aku bersamamu."

Tangannya bergerak sedikit, seolah ingin membalas genggamanku.

"Tolong jangan biarkan aku berhenti berharap lagi."

...

_**fin**_

...

Terima kasih menyempatkan diri membaca fanfiksi ini. Semoga kalian menyukainya.

See ya,

Ann *-*

...


End file.
